Midnight Reverie
by Thatzly
Summary: It had started as a simple erotic dream. A dream that, upon wakening, escalated into so much more. KaoHika. OneShot


* * *

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!**

* * *

It had started as a simple dream. The simple dream that, upon wakening, escalated into so much more.

He could not get rid of the images in his head from a dream that was interrupted far too early. These images, these _fantasies_ his mind had formed were so desperate to be acted on that they were controlling him, and leading him down a dangerous path. But, with his brother sleeping beside him his movements were restricted.

On most good nights, Kaoru slept so lightly that even Hikaru moving to go to the bathroom would cause the younger twin to stir. So, moving to go relieve himself was out of the question, unless he wanted Kaoru to question why his pajama pants resembled a tent.

He and Kaoru were close, and it was a known fact that nightly awkward encounters like this were normal. But, there are still some things you don't want family members to know about, especially when a family member was the reason for this awkward situation.

He had two options, to turn over and go back to sleep, or what seemed like the better choice: pretend your brother _isn't_ sleeping next to you and make the best of the situation.

He chose the latter, and sliding his hand into his pajama pants began to stroke his hardened member.

"Kaoru..."

His hand worked in a constant motion, slowly bringing him closer and closer to the edge he sought desperately to fall off. The rush of pleasure throughout his body had his toes curling with anticipation, and his cheeks flushed with need.

Hikaru bit his lip to stifle yet another moan.

"Mmm."

Hikaru froze. Unless he was now able to project his voice, he was sure that sound did not come from him. He turned slowly to his side. Kaoru was still sleeping, but a troubled frown was on his face, and beads of sweat rolled down his brow.

"Ahh." Kaoru rolled over, wrapping his leg around one of Hikaru's.

Slowly, this situation was turning for the worse. His hand was still firmly locked around his cock, and his brother was currently pretending Hikaru was the best teddy bear to snuggle with in the world.

"S-Stop!" The word came out as more of a moan than any form of rejection Hikaru had ever heard. Still, whether or not he was moaning the words, Kaoru seemed to be troubled. It was hard to pay attention to the underlying cries of help however when, with every word his brother spoke, he was growing harder.

"Kaoru, please just turn over. Turn over." Hikaru pleaded beneath his breath. Instead, Kaoru's leg rose higher until it leaned against Hikaru's tenting pants.

"No, don't!" Kaoru cried out again.

Hikaru was on the verge of a panic attack.

_Screw it_.

He turned over, and had both hands up above the covers just in time to see Kaoru's eyes crack open.

"Hikaru, I think…I was having a nightmare."

"D-Do you want to talk about it?" Hikaru asked. The breathiness of his voice made it seem as if he'd just taken on a sumo wrestler by himself. It held a hint of defeat, more or less because he had realized his pulsing problem would not be getting any relief soon at this rate.

Kaoru shook his head, biting his lip gingerly.

"I'm scared, will you hold my hand and take me to the bathroom?"

It was at that moment it hit.

Kaoru knew.

Hikaru groaned, not in pleasure this time, but in growing frustration with both himself and his pesky younger brother.

"You don't need the bathroom." He ground out through clenched teeth. Despite his face burning with the shame and embarrassment of being caught, he still had enough pride left within him to lift himself, and move to finish his business in the bathroom, _without_ taking Kaoru along as well.

"Hikaru," Kaoru called, a light air about his voice. "If you're going to go finish up, at least stay here so I can hear you scream my name."

A groan escaped Hikaru's now dry throat.

"Hikaru…" Every syllable in his name was drawn out by Kaoru as he made his way over to his older brother's side. It wasn't long before a leg was thrust between Hikaru's, pressing eagerly against the bulge hidden there. "Please stay. It really turns me on to hear you moan my name like that."

"K-Kaoru." Hikaru stammered.

"Just like that, Hikaru." Kaoru breathed, pulling Hikaru's body closer to his. It was clear now that Hikaru truly wasn't the only one that was hard at that moment. He could feel Kaoru's own erection brush his inner thigh.

Hikaru's breath hitched. This had to be a dream still. There was no way Kaoru was actually doing this. This couldn't actually be happening.

The hand sliding down his torso, and into his boxers however spoke otherwise.

"Stop. Kaoru we can't."

"Who says we can't, Hikaru? Is it you, or is it our parents, friends, and all the outsiders we used to hate? Just for a few moments. Pretend we're back to being the old us. The us that only cared about our world. Where the only people that mattered, were me and you." Kaoru's words hit him much harder than the pleading look on his brother's face as he had said everything.

Hikaru nodded, and Kaoru's face lit up. He leaned forward, lips brushing Hikaru's ear. "I love you, Hikaru."

Steadily, Kaoru's hand continued it's descent until he took ahold of Hikaru's throbbing erection.

"You were almost done, right?" he asked, giving him a chaste kiss. But, it seemed that just one was not enough, and he leaned in for a much longer, fuller kiss. "So I'll finish for you."

He watched with half lidded eyes as his older brother licked his lips, and closed his eyes at the pressure of Kaoru's hand around him. When he finally moved his hand, Hikaru couldn't help lift his hips in a timed rhythm.

"Good?"

Hikaru nodded numbly, mind too fogged to truly comprehend the question. Yes' had to be the right answer, because at that moment Kaoru sped up his movements, and it felt wonderful. They became erratic, and less predictable as did Hikaru's own rocking hips.

"Gonna come," Hikaru groaned, leaning his dizzied head against Kaoru's shoulder. He froze, and biting into Kaoru's shoulder he let out a strangled yet satisfied cry as he spilled himself into his brother's hand. Still, he continued to thrust, slower now until he came down from his euphoric high.

Kaoru chuckled, and placed a tender kiss on Hkaru's head. "Is it my turn now, Hikaru?"

* * *

_Yay~ My first HikaKao/ KaoHika, and in general my first smut scene. I can finally add the rating M to my list of fics. Anyway, as usual tell me what you think or offer up suggestions. I love hearing what you guys have to say!_


End file.
